


A Rainy Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Themes in some chapters, Angst and Fluff in some chapters, F/M, Language, implied sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s a rainy night.  You think everything is going wrong…but then suddenly, everything is going right as a friendly mechanic named Dean comes to your rescue.  Mechanic!Dean AU.





	1. Chapter 1

“I wish I had paid more attention in shop class…”  You muttered under your breath as you wiped the rain from your face as you tried to twist the bar to get the bolts off your tire.  Of course, you would blow a tire in the middle of a torrential downpour in the middle of nowhere.  All you wanted to do was go for a drive…

 

You managed to get your car up on the jack and got two of the bolts free, but apparently the rain had special powers, making it damn near impossible to free the others.

 

You tried again, putting every ounce of strength behind it.  But instead of the bolt moving, the tool slipped free and you fell forward, your head slamming against the side of the car. 

 

“Shit!”  You cried out as you steadied yourself. You brought a hand up to your head and moaned as you felt a warmth coat your fingers.  Pulling them away, you saw the blood.  “Perfect.”  You sighed as you fell back onto your butt, defeated and done.

 

As if the universe had realized your defeat, the world lit up and a loud clap of thunder overtook you.  You looked up at the sky and finally lost it.  “Come at me, bro!  Bring it!  Can’t do much worse than this!”  Your voice was loud as you shouted to the skies in anger.

 

“You really shouldn’t provoke it.”  A deep voice came from behind you.  You let out a loud screech as you whipped around, so fast that your soaked hair came around and slapped you in the face.

 

“The hell are you?”  You asked quickly.  But your heart gave out when you looked up to see the green eyed hunk, who you really hoped was here to rescue you. 

 

“Holy shit, are you bleeding?”  He asked quickly as he knelt down by your side and looked you over. 

 

While he did that, you looked him over.  He was in grey clothes, the name ‘Dean’ embroidered on his shirt.  The rain made his clothes stick to his wide shoulders and muscled arms.  Those emerald eyes looked to your head and you stared at those lips.  Oh…hello fantasy man for the next ten years. 

 

“Come on…” He said as he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around you.  “We’ll take your car to the shop, okay?” 

 

You gave him a puzzled look as you just stayed sitting on the ground.  The hell was he talking about?

 

He laughed as he shook his head.  “You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?” 

 

Your face flushed as you chastised yourself.  I wish I had paid more attention, you scolded as you shook your head.

 

He smiled as he helped you off the ground.  “I said my name is Dean.  A woman passed by and called the shop I work at, saying you needed help.  Looks like you did.”  Dean led you over to the tow truck and helped you inside before reaching over and turning on the heat. 

 

You sat in the truck as you watched him check out your car, and before too long, he hoped back in and had you and your car heading back into town.

 

“Dean.”  He said as he held out a hand for you.  “I’ve introduced myself a couple times, but you haven’t told me your name.” 

 

You chuckled as you took his hand, giving it a soft shake, introducing yourself as he pulled into the garage. 

 

He smiled widely before putting the care in park.  “Nice to meet you.”  He stepped out of the truck as he looked around.  “Benny!”  He shouted as you made your way around the truck to his side, not sure where to go.  “Do you mind?” 

 

A tall man came up and shook his head before looking over your car.

 

“You come with me…”  Dean said with a wink as he snatched up your hand.

 

You followed in silence as he led you back to an office.  “Have a seat on the desk.  I’ll be back with the first aid kit.”

 

You nodded as he quickly turned and left.  You were in a bit of a state of shock.  After the rain and then car, who would have guessed this would be a good day?  As you waited for Dean to return, you looked around the office.  It was a typical office, but what caught your eye was the wall of photos.  They were all of men and different people, some had Dean in them, others didn’t. 

 

One in particular caught your attention.  It was a photo of Dean leaning against a sleek black car, the sun setting behind him.  “Woah.”  You said softly with a smile.  “Didn’t think he could be any sexier…” 

 

“So you think I’m sexy?” 

 

“Dean!”  You gasped as you stumbled back against the desk. 

 

“Easy!  Don’t want you to get hurt again.”  He gave you a wink as he stepped up to you.  You were certain your face was a bright red shade as you hopped up on the desk, eyes down cast in embarrassment. 

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you…unless you want me to?”  He nudged you playfully.

 

There was a moment of silence before you broke out into laughter.  “Wow, that….that was cheesy!” 

 

Dean shrugged with a happy smile.  “But it made you laugh.  That’s what’s important.” 

 

The two of you continued the playful banter as he checked your head and patched it up.  He skillfully laid the band aid over the cut before leaning forward and giving you a quick kiss on the forehead.  “To make it better.”  He defended when he saw you blush.

 

“Thank you, for everything, Dean.” 

 

“Anytime, sweetheart.”  He said as he walked to you to your car.  While Dean patched you up, the man named Benny fixed your car. 

 

You handed him his coat back as you reached your amazing ride.  Sure, it may have blew a tire, but if it hadn’t, you wouldn’t have met Dean. Your steps got smaller as you realized you didn’t want to leave.

 

“Listen…”  Dean spoke up.  “I’m goin’ out on a limb here, but I would like to see you again.  In a non-car related kinda way.”

 

You chuckled as his clarification.  “I would really like that.”  You smiled up at him as you leaned against the car.  “So, what are we going to do about it?”  You asked with an innocent smile. 

 

Dean chuckled as he pulled out a card and scribbled his number on it.  “Call me?  And I’ll take you out to dinner?” 

 

“It’s a date.”  Before your mind could logic you out of it, you pushed up on your toes and kissed him.  He seemed shocked for a moment, but then pushed into you as his hands found your waist. 

 

You put your arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, making you give off a happy hum.  He pulled you closer as the kiss became a little heated. 

 

But it ended quickly when a gruff man cleared his throat.  “Sorry.”  You sighed as Dean smirked.

 

“Call me, soon. Okay?” 

 

“Oh, I’m calling you the minute I leave the garage.”  You stepped back and gave him a wink before getting in the car and driving off.

 

Dean watched as you pulled away, a huge smile on his face.  He hadn’t met someone like you in a very long time, and he would be dammed if he let you go. 

 

“Ain’t your phone in your locker?” 

 

Dean’s eyes widened before he took off, running.

 

“Idjit.” 


	2. Chapter 2

You were excited as you sat in your front room waiting for Dean.  Just as you said you were going to, you had called him once you were on the road, and you spent the rest of the night talking to him.  It had started with why you were so frustrated you needed to take a drive, to how Dean wasn’t actually supposed to work that shift that day, and then onto a number of other random topics.  It was a perfect start.

 

And now, you were waiting for your first date to start.  It seemed a little presumptuous to say “the first date” as if you knew there would be, but honestly, barring and mad stalker or serial killer vibes, you were anticipating many, many dates afterwards.

 

You decided simple was the best way.  A nice pair of jeans, and a nice shirt.  Dean hadn’t told you where you were going, just said that he hoped you were going to love it.  So here you sat, waiting and waiting.  God, waiting was the wors-

 

The doorbell!

 

You were quick to get to the door, almost like an excited puppy when its family comes home.  You open the door to the green eyed man and almost give a sigh in  happiness.  His smile was infectious as he looked you up and down.  “You look gorgeous.”  Dean said with a chuckle before holding out a single red rose.  “Ready for our date?”

 

You couldn’t have grinned wider as you took the rose. “This is so sweet.  Thank you, Dean!”  You gave it a little sniff before pulling your door shut and taking Dean’s arm.  He was an utter gentleman as he walked you to the-

 

“HOLY SHIT!” You stopped, mouth gaping open in awe as you looked to his car. Car wasn’t a good enough word for it, this car made other cars look like crap.  It’s sleek black sides and hood, the nice silver finish, it was amazing.  “Did you take this from a movie set?”  You joked as Dean puffed up in pride.

 

“Nope!  It’s mine!  Keep her restored and everything.  Baby has been through all the good and bad with me.”  Dean said with a far off look in his eyes.  He led you over to the passenger seat as he got you settled.

 

“Ready?”

 

“I’d be more ready if you tell me where you are taking me.”  You sassed, sending him a little wink before leaning back into the nice leather seat.

 

“Well, I figured, I have an amazing car and an absolutely gorgeous and funny woman by my side, why not show ‘em both off?” 

 

000

 

“A drive-in movie?!”  You were a bit awed.  You didn’t even know there was one around here, but yet, here you were.  Dean pulled into a little spot before getting out and popping the trunk.

 

“You bet.  I’ve got a blanket, snacks, drinks, anything you could want.” 

 

A drive-in movie was such a perfect date, you thought to yourself.  It was a great way to relax and get to know Dean, and if things got awkward, you could always just watch the movie. 

 

Granted, you didn’t watch the movie at all that night.  You and Dean had spent the time sitting on Baby’s hood just talking and laughing.  Dean told you of his father, who had gifted him Baby when he was teen, how him and Bobby Singer started “Singer and Winchester’s Auto”.  You learned about Sam, the lawyer brother who he couldn’t be more proud of, his different friends, and all the random bits about his life. 

 

“You streaked through the garage?”  You said with a laugh.

 

“It was a dare!”  He defended.

 

“I take it alcohol was involved?”  You asked before tilting your beer back, enjoying the shy look that crossed his face.

 

“It may have been a factor…anyway, how about you?”

 

You smiled up at him as you leaned into his shoulder.  “I’m not all that exciting.  I just work at the local university, I teach.  Spend my nights with a glass of wine and grading papers.  Depending on how much wine depends on how good the papers are.”  You joked, it was your favorite joke you shared with your co-workers.  Granted, it wasn’t completely off…

 

“Wow, you’re a teacher…maybe you could teach me something?”  Dean leaned forward a little bit as he looked down at you.  He was so close, you could smell the leather of Baby’s seats on him, could fell his breath against your cheek.  No matter how hard you tried, there was no stopping the blush that graced your face, nor the sudden burst of courage as you sassed him back.

 

“Give me time, Winchester.  I’ll teach you all sorts of things.”  You watched as Dean’s eyes widened for a moment before he leaned in the rest of the way, placing a sweet kiss upon your lips.  You gave a happy sigh as you leaned into him, loving the feeling of his arm wrapping around you as you both slowly fell back against the window of the car.

 

Was it a bit cliché to be making out with the guy on a first date at a drive in movie?  Totally.  Did you care?  Not one bit.  You smiled at that thought as you pulled away slightly before tucking your head down on his chest, looking out to the movie. 

 

Dean let out a deep sigh as his arm tightened around you.  “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I am so freakin’ happy your car broke down last night.” 

 

A smile blossomed on your face, loving how things could go from the worst to the best in a matter of hours.  When you went for that drive, you were angry and ready to break down…and now… “Me too.” 

 

000

 

Dean pulled into your driveway and you started giggling.  “What?”

 

You looked at him, trying to keep a straight face.  “I know everyone is going to ask tomorrow…what movie did we go see?” 

 

Dean broke out in laughter as he realized the same, he honestly couldn’t remember.  He dug into his pocket and pulled the movie tickets out and handed them to you.  “There, now you have proof.”  He put an arm up behind you as you looked the tickets over, smiling as you read the title of the movie you couldn’t even say if it was a horror or romantic comedy.  “So, what will you tell everyone tomorrow?” 

 

You grinned as you looked up to him, but then tried (and failed) to put on a serious face.  “Horrible date, truly.  Couldn’t have been worse.” 

 

“Damn.”  Dean snapped his fingers in mock disappointment.  “I guess I’ll just have to think it over and plan a better one then, huh?” 

 

“Absolutely.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Last night was perfect, there was no other way of thinking about it.  Your first date with Dean truly could not have gone better. It had been so long since you had just clicked with someone, as corny as it sounds.  Every time you thought about it, you couldn’t help the smile on your face at thinking of some joke or pun he made, the way he held your hand while you talked, it was the little things that made your night so fantastic. 

 

You let out an exhausted yawn as you stretched.  You didn’t want to get out of bed.  Instead, you wanted to just curl around your pillow and remember the night before.  But you had adulating to do and bills to pay so you finally pulled yourself up and got ready for the day. 

 

Your phone had some text messages waiting from your friend Meg.  After the date, you had texted her and she was trying to convince you to call Dean and set up a second date, immediately.  But you didn’t want to see too excited, that was a bad thing right?  Wow, it has been so long since you had dated that it was hard to remember the rules. 

 

But you were eager, that was the thing.  You wanted to have another date with Dean.  You wanted to see him and flirt with him and kiss him.  Maybe you could plan a movie night at your place?  Granted, the last movie date you didn’t even watch the movie, but you were alright with that, and something in your gut told you Dean would be too. 

 

But how to set up the next date?  Was the next morning too early to text?  That one little question sent a wave of insecurity though you.  The question hit you like a barrage as you went through the motions of gathering your things to leave.  What if Dean didn’t have as good a time as you?  What if he didn’t want to see you again?  What if you were overthinking this?  What if you were under-thinking this? 

 

“Damn it, Meg!”  You cursed your friend who started the line of questioning.  This was not what you needed on a Monday morning…

 

Little did you know that the salvation to all your worries, the ending of all questioning, your key to your next date was waiting for you in your car.  You grinned like the Cheshire Cat as you took notice of the little sticker in the top of your windshield.  Your eyes drifted from the numbers on the little sticker to the one on your dash.  _Well, well,_ you thought to yourself, _look what time it is…time for an oil change!_  

 

“Good think I have a good mechanic.”  You said with a smirk as you backed out of your driveway.  And it was perfect really, considering in a couple days would be a short day for you.  Two and a half days of work followed perhaps by a second date with Dean, who could top that? 

 

000

 

Waiting for Wednesday was awful!  The moment you arrived at work on Monday, Meg had jumped you for information and even tried stealing your phone to get you to text Dean.  Granted, it was a pointless battle because as the students passed, laughing at the two professors fighting over a cell phone, it went off. 

 

Dean:  I had a great time last night.  I hope you did too!

 

“Ooh!  He took the initiative, I like him!”  Meg said as she quickly snagged the phone, typed a response, then tossed it back to you. 

 

“What did you do?!”  You shouted as you scrambled to read it. 

 

“You’re welcome!”  She shouted over her shoulder as she walked off to her first class of the day. 

 

Meg had texted back a witty reply, which seemed to spark a conversation.

 

Y/n: Of course!  I would love to have another great night soon…

 

So after Meg’s intervention, you had spent the next couple days texting on and off with Dean.  But you never told him your plans for Wednesday, that was going to be a surprise. 

 

000

 

You didn’t want to show up to the garage empty handed, you wanted to do something sweet for Dean, so you stopped and grabbed some cookies and such from a local bakery before turning into the garage.  It wasn’t Dean who greeted you, but his friend Benny, the one from that first night. 

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.  How are you, Cher?”  Benny asked with a chuckle.  Your face flushed as you realized he must be seeing through your plan. 

 

“I-I’m doing good.  I, uh…brought snacks…and I need an oil change.”  You gave a half shrug and Benny nodded at you.

 

“Sure thing.”  He opened the lid to the cookies and popped one in his mouth before motioning over his shoulder.  “Dean’s in the office.  I’ll take your keys and get ya started.” 

 

“Thanks, Benny.”  You said with a smile before walking out past him and to the back office.  It was just like you remembered from a couple days ago.  The smell of metal parts and oil, the pictures that hung on the wall.  It had a homey feeling to it, even if it was just a back office.

 

Granted, there was a big difference…there were two other people here this time. 

 

“Oh, hi!  Sorry, I was just-.”

 

“You must be Y/n.”  One of them spoke up.  His dark hair and grin reminded you of Dean.  There was something familiar about him.  He stood up, the other older man doing the same with a grin.

 

“Yea…how did you know?”  You asked with a nervous chuckle, looking to Dean, who had this shy look across his face.

 

“Dean hasn’t shut up about ya since your date.”  The other one said.  “Names Bobby Singer.  Nice to finally meet the great Y/n.” 

 

“And I’m John Winchester, Dean’s father.”  John gave you a grin as he nudged Dean’s arm, which made Dean roll his eyes. 

 

“Ignore them…”  Dean said as he pushed up from the desk.  “Let’s take a walk.”  His smile made your heart flutter. 

 

“Oh, these are for you.”  You offered to them all, setting the cookies down on the desk before stepping back.  “It was nice to meet you!”  You tried to say more, but Dean already had his arm around your waist and leading you away. 

 

“Don’t mean to kidnap you, but I have to get you away before they start with the stories.”  Dean whispered into your ear, leading you back to another room.  “It’s good to see you.  Why didn’t you tell me you were stopping by?” 

 

“Well, that would ruin the surprise, now wouldn’t it?”  You joked, giving him a playful little push.  “I figured I would come see my favorite mechanic.” 

 

Dean’s smile was perfect as he pulled you close to him.  “Well, I have to say, I love the surprise.”  He leaned down and kissed you sweetly.  You couldn’t help but melt into him, wrapping your arms around him. 

 

His lips gently teased yours as his hands ran up and down your back.  You pulled him back closer to you, making him chuckle as he pressed a deeper kiss to your lips.  “Dean…”  You mumbled against his lips.

 

“Sorry.”  He said with a sheepish grin as he pulled away.  “Been dreaming of kissing you the last couple days.  Couldn’t help myself now that you are right here.” 

 

“How sweet!”  Your eyes locked onto Dean’s as that voice sounded.  Your head slowly turned to see a guy standing there, looking at you both with a grin.  “This must be Y/n!” 

 

You pressed against Dean, your face flushing as this stranger just kept talking.

 

“Garth!  Do you mind?!”  Dean shouted at him.

 

“Sorry, Dean!  But you are holding the lockers hostage.”   

 

“I should probably get going anyway…”  You said with a sigh.  “But I was hoping that maybe we could meet up this weekend, another date?”  Your voice was a bit shaky, but in your defense, you did get caught making out with your new beau at his work.

 

“I’d like that, Y/n.  I’ll text you later, yea?” 

 

“I look forward to it.”  


	4. Chapter 4

You were sporting a big smile as you walked into work on Thursday morning.  Nothing could bring you down, not even the parent of one of your students calling you and telling you what a useless teacher you were.  Sorry Mrs. Clyde, but if your son would just put in a little damn effort, he wouldn’t be failing my class.  Of course, you couldn’t say that to her, but you were happy to vent to Meg afterwards.

 

“I hate when parents do that.”  Meg responded as she munched on a carrot from my lunch.  “Why do they think that you are the problem?  Why don’t they get on their kids to study more?!” 

 

“I don’t know.”  You spoke with a sigh, slipping your feet out of your shoes as you relaxed back in your chair.  “It’s such a pain.  Anyways…don’t you have a class in a few?”  The clock was slowly ticking towards noon. 

 

“Nah, I canceled it.  Most of them are away on that trip to Chicago anyways.  Don’t feel like doing a lecture only to have half the class not know what I’m talking about later.” 

 

“Wow…that’s most of my classes anyway.”  You teased, Meg giving you a friendly shove before settling at her own desk. 

 

When you first started working at the university, you were a bit bummed when they said you had to share an office with another professor, but then you met Meg and it was a match made in heaven.  You two bonded over hot guys and coffee and you had been best friends ever since. 

 

“So, any big plans this weekend?”  Meg asked slyly, knowing full and well that you left early for “car maintenance issues” yesterday. 

 

“We talked about a date, but-.”  You were interrupted by a knock on the door.  You let out a deep breath as you looked up to see one of your students poking his head around the door frame.  “Mr. Wills, what can I do for you today?”  You put on a big grin, happy to help a student with their studies.

 

“Sorry, Ms. L/n, but I’m not here for school…I’m here for work.”  The young man had a big grin on his face as he stepped to the side to reveal a large bouquet of wildflowers in a clear vase.  The poor vase looked like it was going to explode there was so many stems shoved into it. 

 

“Oh my!”  Meg was quick to get up and snatch the flowers and looking at the card.

 

“Miss Masters!”  The man shouted out, reaching for the flowers, but it was a lost cause. 

 

You just laughed as Meg expertly wound her way around the office, avoiding the student as she read the card out.  “Y/n, I would love it if I could take you on a second date this weekend.  ~Dean.”  Meg stopped for a moment and looked back to the student, giving a little frown.  “Not very romantic is he?” 

 

“Meg!  He sent flowers, shut up!”  You quickly snatched the flowers from her and set them on the desk, before texting Dean.  You couldn’t wait for this weekend!

 

000

 

At least, you couldn’t wait until you remembered that you were giving a test on Friday and now you had seventy papers to grade.  Damnit!  You had been forced to call Dean and tell him that you wouldn’t be able to spend that Saturday with him.  But then he did something you really didn’t expect. 

 

“Why don’t I come keep you company, maybe I can help?  I don’t know much, but if you have an answer key or something…” 

 

He offered to come sit with you while grading.  Holy shit was this man a keeper or what?! And you had to admit, you loved the imagery of it.  You could picture yourself sitting on one end of the couch, your glass of wine on the end table, papers in your lap while Dean sat at the other end, your feet in his lap as he watched some show, a smile on his face. 

 

And it was that little daydream that made you say yes, but now, looking at Dean’s face, you were kinda regretting that now.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Woah…what kind of class do you teach?”  He asked while he flipped through your answer key.  It held the answers for the multiple choice section, and then little pieces of answers with sketches of molecule structure and an essay section where the students had to explain why structure was so important to function. 

 

“Uh…this is my ‘Intro to Chemsitry’ course.”  You said with a worried tone.  You weren’t worried to begin with, but then Dean looked at the test and to you, then back to the test…you would think that he thought it was in a different language. 

 

“This is beginner stuff?!”  He said as he scratched the back of his head.  “Damn!  You must put your students through the ringer…then, if you teach this stuff…then you…” 

 

You nodded as you chuckled. “I have a Ph.D. in Chemistry, a focus in Organic Chemistry to be specific.” 

 

“Wow!”  Dean seemed genuinely shocked, and he was.  When he heard you worked at the university, it never really clicked that you might be one of the professors.  That meant you were smart, like really damn smart…  Dean’s heart seemed to falter for a moment as he let that little bit of insecurity fly by.  He didn’t want his own worries to mess this up, so instead, he focused on you.

 

“Okay, now I need the whole story.  Don’t you have to do a bunch of research and stuff to get your Ph.D?”  He waited for you to nod, seeing now nervous you seemed.  He didn’t like seeing you like that, he loved it when you were all enthusiastic, “Well, common!  Tell me about it!” 

 

That seemed to do the trick.  When you realized that Dean was actually interested in hearing it, not wanting to poke fun or call you nerd, you came out of your shell.  You told him about your thesis research for your graduate and post-doc degrees, how they were on the functionality of different structures and how to manipulate them to get molecules to act in a specific way.

 

And on and on you went throughout the night, your excitement taking you away.  Dean was in awe, it was a completely different side of you he was seeing right now.  The way your eyes lit up, your enthusiasm, how you moved your hands when you explained things…he could see you made an amazing teacher.  Hell, you made him interested in chemistry, and that is no simple feat!  So he sat back and ate dinner with you, checked the multiple choice sections, and listened to you explain your work.  But that didn’t stop that little nagging voice in the back of his mind, that voice that just wouldn’t leave him be and let him be happy for once!  Instead, it just repeated itself every hour or so…

 

_Why would a woman so smart and beautiful want to be with a guy like you?_


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay…so what exactly did you have to do to get him to grade papers?”  Meg joked over her coffee.  The question was full of energy and teasing, even though she was leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed.  It had been a long day, for both of them, so as they sat through their office hours, they just relaxed.

 

“I didn’t have to offer him anything, he was happy to help.  Even let me talk about my thesis research!”  You defended, which only got Meg to up the teasing.

 

“Ooh…well, he must have been disappointed after listening to you drone on that he didn’t get any—”

 

“Meg, finish that sentence and I’m going to kick your chair over.”  You warned, knowing she was just teasing, but hopefully she would stop before someone over heard the conversation and people got the wrong idea.  “So…you have an afternoon class?”

 

“Nope.”  Meg bragged, “that is all you.”  She waved you off before settling back in her chair.  You rolled your eyes as you got your things together, setting up for your final activity for the day, the Advanced Organic Chemistry course.  It was only nine students, all of who were preparing to go onto graduate school and then for their Ph.D.  They were a bunch of very dedicated students, making it one of your favorites to teach. 

 

You made your way down the hallway after waving a goodbye to a possibly sleeping Meg, smiling as you passed students.  A few of them smiled in return, many of them being in one of your classes this term, or at least have had you as an instructor before. 

 

“Prof!”  One student hollered after you, following you into the classroom.  “Prof, I wanted to talk to you about my paper that is due tomorrow.”  The young man looked at you with a pleading look, you knew what was coming. 

 

You sighed as he listed all the things that were keeping him from doing his paper, another class having a test tomorrow, work was bogging him down, and on and on he went.  You sighed, extending the deadline until midnight the following day, which he wasn’t too happy with.  Normally, you would have thrown a bone, but considering this was the fifth time this semester, you had no more bones left to throw his way.

 

He left with a disappointed look as a few of your students walked in.  “Good afternoon, Kira, Hanna, how are you both today?”

 

“We’re doing good, Professor l/n.”  They gave you big grins before continuing the conversation before. 

 

Now, normally, you wouldn’t pay attention to student conversations.  It was their business, not yours, so you kept your nose out of it.  But this conversation just hung in the air, demanding attention, especially after you heard Hanna mention the “hot blonde mechanic from Singer and Winchesters.”

 

You bit your lip as you looked down at the papers, feigning that you weren’t paying them any attention, as you caught the conversation. 

 

“He was so damn hot!”  Kira sighed.  “I’m tempted to give myself a flat again, just so I can go see him!”

 

“Again?”

 

“Oh, yea…that last one I may have “accidentally” let air out of my tire.”  She gave an exaggerated wink.  “But I will wait a while.  I tried flirting with him, even asked him out!”

 

You didn’t want to let that little wave of jealously hit you, but the hot blonde mechanic…who else could they be talking about?  It had to be Dean.  Your students, young, adorable, students…were hitting on the guy you had been seeing.  Granted, it wasn’t official yet, neither of you had said anything.  Your heart ached for a moment, thinking that perhaps everything with Dean was just too good to be true.  But thankfully, Kira’s next words took that worry away.

 

“Yea, but he said he wasn’t interested.  He told me he was dating this really beautiful, ‘smart as hell’ woman.”  She scoffed.  “Please, I’m a chemistry major.  Who tops that?!” 

 

You had to hide your bark of laughter as a cough.  Apparently a Ph.D. does, sweetie.  You smiled as the rest of your students started filing in.  So, Dean was dating, his words, not yours, a beautiful, smart as hell woman.  You hoped to god he was talking about you.  You focused again on your lecture, smiling the whole way through it, giving it a bit of extra pep as you taught today…for no special reason of course.

 

000

 

You sat on your couch as your fingers hovered over the ‘send’ button of your text message.  Were you really going to do it?  You waivered for a moment before realizing that at least if you could play it off as a joke, if anything else.

 

You: So…apparently, my students are really big fans of yours, Mr. Winchester.

 

Dean: Oh?  What did they say???

 

You: That you were sexy, and such…but one thing they said actually struck me as really interesting?

 

Dean: ???

 

You: They said you were dating, and I’m quoting here, “a beautiful, smart as hell woman”???

 

Dean: Oh…busted…

 

Dean: I know we haven’t talked about it yet, but I would like to make this official. 

 

Dean: What do you think?

 

You:  How about we have a dinner at my house on Saturday?  Huh, boyfriend?

 

Dean:  You got it, baby. 


	6. Chapter 6

You were still trying to get a handle on it, hearing it in your brain and saying it out loud.  Boyfriend.  You had a boyfriend.  Dean “sexy as sin” Winchester was your boyfriend.  You still couldn’t believe it.  That next morning, when you had woken up, you even checked your text chain to make sure you didn’t dream it. 

 

But nope, it was there.  Dean saying how he wanted to make it official, you calling him boyfriend, and inviting him over for dinner on Saturday.  It was real.  You had a boyfriend.  Wow…

 

It took a couple days for that to sink in.  Granted, it would have taken longer if Meg hadn’t been teasing you about it the whole rest of the week.

 

“Are you sure he meant it like that?  Or were you just getting excited?”  “Let me see the text, I have to make sure.”  Sure, she meant it in a joking fashion, but it really did make you second guess yourself.

 

But it didn’t matter.  At least not at this moment.  You were just pulling out the ingredients for your famous homemade meal.  Dean would be over in a couple hours for your dinner date.  You had planned a little appetizer, a salad, the main meal, and of course dessert.  You normally would make cookies or something, but you remembered Dean said how much he loved pie. 

 

Granted, making a homemade pie was much more difficult than cookies.  It may have come out a bit burnt, but hopefully it still tasted good.  It smelled good, so that was at least something right?  Don’t people say the smell of food is like half the taste or something?  You contemplated this as you just stared down at the pie.  The crust was a bit darker than you wanted, and it had a couple spots where the filling boiled out, but for a first pie it could have always been worse, right?

 

You didn’t even look down at your phone as it rang, instead just reaching over to it as you glared down at the pie.  Maybe you could intimidate it into looking better? That’s how cooking worked right?  You chuckled at your thought as you spoke into your phone. “Hello?”

 

“Baby, I’m so sorry!  I understand if the answer is no!  I completely forgot and I have to be there!”

 

You took a moment before chuckling.  “Dean?  I’m going to need some context.  I take it you are canceling?”  You kept the disappointment from sounding in your voice, but your heart still ached.  You were looking forward to having this night with him.  The first date since you were official.  As silly as it sounded, it was a big deal to you.  And now he was canceling.

 

“Yes, I’m so sorry.”  Dean let out a deep sigh. “My parents are having a bar-b-que at their place and I need to be there.  My brother is letting out some big news.”  It was clear that Dean was really upset by this.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.”  You offered, trying to cheer him up.  “At least I have my pie to eat.”  You made your little joke, smiling down at the pie as you waited for a response.  But there was only silence.  “Dean?”

 

“You have pie?”

 

You chuckled.  “Yea, I made it.”

 

“You made me a pie?!”  You couldn’t help it, you just burst into laughter.  “I’m canceling on a homemade pie?!”  You tried to be clever and come up with a comeback, but you were laughing too hard to focus.  “Well, why don’t you bring it over?”

 

“Over?”  You asked when you finally calmed down.  “I thought you said you were going to your parents?”

 

“Yea…well, I mean…you could come with me?”  Dean paused.  “I mean, I know it’s early, but would that be okay?  I would really like to introduce everyone to my smart and sexy girlfriend.”

 

Damn this man, you thought as a blush worked its way up your neck and face to your ears.  He wasn’t even here and he was making you swoon.  “Are you asking because you want me there, or because you want the pie?”

 

“Will I be in trouble if I say both?”

 

000

 

You smiled sweetly as you walked into the backyard with Dean.  To say you were a little nervous was an understatement, but after seeing so many familiar faces, you began to feel at ease.  And if that didn’t help, seeing Dean follow you out with a big piece of your pie did it. 

 

“You weren’t joking when you said you liked pie.”

 

“I love me some pie!  And this,” he spoke around a bite, “This is delicious!” 

 

You chuckled and gave his cheek a kiss.  He was adorable.  You stayed next to his side as he walked over to his father and Bobby and a couple other women.  They all smiled at you sweetly as Dean introduced you.

 

“So, you are the amazing girlfriend we have heard so much about!”  A blonde-haired woman pulled you into a warm hug.  “I’m Mary Winchester.  It’s great to meet you.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too!”  You spoke as you turned to the other woman. 

 

“And I’m Ellen.”  The woman motioned to Bobby, “I’m stuck with this one.”  She joked, making Bobby scoff.  They were sweet together, as were the Winchesters.  They were like couples you only see in movies, so in love and comfortable with each other.  You could only hope you would someday have a relationship like that.  Your eyes drifted over to Dean for a moment before snapping back at the sound of your name. 

 

“Ye-Yes?”  You couldn’t help but step back towards Dean as another man approached you.  He was giant!  Well, compared to you.  Honestly, he seemed sweet, but he was so tall!

 

“Sammy!”  Dean pulled the man into a hug, slapping his back before pulling away.  “You guessed right, this is Y/n.”  Dean wrapped an arm around your waist, puling you against him. 

 

“It’s great to meet you.”  Sam held his hand out to you, a big grin on his face.  “When Dean said he was dating a professor I thought he was making you up.  Like this guy could get a professor, right?”  Sam winked at you, making you chuckle lightly and just shrugging it off.  You had a feeling you would be able to talk easily with Sam. 

 

While you were chatting away with different people, Dean hung back.  He was always by your side, having an arm around your waist or around your shoulders.  He knew it was being a bit over-reactive, but he felt like he needed to in order to remind everyone that you were dating him. 

 

Sam didn’t mean anything about that joke, Dean knew that, but it didn’t stop Dean from wondering.  Why were you dating him?  You were this really smart professor, Ph.D. smart.  Shouldn’t you be dating someone else who worked at the school or did research or did something important?  Dean thought so.  You were more than just smart.  You were beautiful, witty, sweeter than the pie you made.  Why were you with a simple mechanic?

 

“Dean?”  He got pulled out of his thoughts by your voice, looking down to see you staring up at him.  “You okay?”

 

“Yea, I’m good.”  He kissed your forehead before turning back to the conversation with the others. 

 

It was a blessing when Sam finally stepped up on the deck to make his announcement.  It took the focus off Dean and you.  It was a common joke, what was someone as smart as you doing with Dean?  Weren’t you smarter than that?  It was supposed to be funny, something you would always just brush off…but still….

 

 

Dean took his focus from his own self-doubt and turned it to Sam as he held Jess’ hand, announcing their big news.  The family cheered, his mom even cried a little, when finding out that she was going to be a grandmother.  And Dean let it sink in that he was going to be an uncle.  Uncle Dean. 

 

“That’s so sweet!”  You said softly as you leaned against Dean. 

 

God, he loved how you fit against him.  Your frame was perfect for him to just wrap an arm around and for you to tuck against him.  He could feel the warmth of your body, the scent of your shampoo.  It helped calm him.  “I bet they will be great parents.”  You whispered to him.  “And you will be a great uncle.” 

 

Dean grinned wildly at that.  He hoped he would be a good uncle.  He could picture him with his niece or nephew, spoiling them rotten.  He had been doing it since Sam told him the news a week ago.  But after tonight, he had another little fantasy that slipped in. 

 

When he pictured himself playing with his niece or nephew, teaching them how to fix a car or telling them stories about Sam, he wasn’t alone anymore.  He saw you next to him.  But that was crazy, right?  It was crazy to get so attached so early. 

 

“Hey, I was going to grab some chips.  Want me to grab you another piece of pie?”

 

Dean just nodded and you walked off.  Yea, he was in deep…


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had been in a quite a few relationships in his time, but none of the were like the one with you.  He loved how different it was with you.  It was little things that made his day better when he was with you.  A text here, a joke there, it was easy for him.  He didn’t have to use any pickup lines or try to be anyone he wasn’t.  You just enjoyed him. 

 

He had been with different women in the past.  There were those who thought he was ‘sexy’ and just wanted him for that.  Yea, you found him sexy, you had told him so, but he could tell that wasn’t all you were interested in.  There were other women who seemed to not take him seriously because of his job, _she_ came in mind right away.  But you never had a sideways comment or voiced distaste at his work.  Actually, you would always push him to talk about it more.

 

You seemed completely fascinated with his work.  You loved hearing him talk about special work he did on Baby or someone else’s car.  And he loved that.  He loved that he could call you after a long day, or stop by your place, and just rant and vent.  Dean liked he could share is victories and his failures in work with you and you never rolled your eyes or made it seem like it wasn’t important.

 

He had enough of that in his life, and now that he had you treating him like something more than just a ‘oil changer’ (as _she_ called him once), he didn’t want to go back.  And he didn’t plan to go back anytime soon.  He was completely head over heels for you.  And not to toot his own horn, but you seemed to be enjoying your time with him as well.

 

Every weekend, Dean would spend at least one day with you.  He tried to find exciting things to do, but this weekend you had decided to plan something different.  Movie Marathon.  It was simple, it was easy, and it meant he got to spend all night with you next to him.  He loved the idea. 

 

Dean glanced up at the clock with a happy grin.  Ten minutes.  Ten minutes and he would be on his way over to your place, after a quick shower of course.  He didn’t want to show up covered in grease, but still.  So little time until he could see your smile. 

 

Those ten minutes went by quickly and Dean found himself in his apartment showering quickly.  It was only when he got out that he saw he missed a call from you. 

 

“Hey Dean, I must have caught you at a bad time.  I hate to ask, but I rode in with Meg today and she had to leave early.  Would you mind picking me up at work?  I have a class until 5:30 and then I’ll be done.  Just give me a call.  See you later!”

 

Dean smiled as he quickly sent you a text letting you know he would pick you up.  It reminded him of his high school years, like he was the bad boy and you were the studious student.  And if Dean was being honest, he actually wanted to see you at work.  Although he did have some concerns, which were compounded at the bar-b-que a couple weeks ago, that you were too good for him, he was still curious.

 

And that curiosity is what brought Dean to room 245 in the chemistry building.  He had to ask around before he found a student who could take him to the right place, but he finally made it.  He was able to sneak in the door and slide into a seat while you were writing something on the board, hopefully you wouldn’t notice him.  He didn’t want to take you out of your element.  And speaking of element…

 

You looked so different right now.  It wasn’t bad or anything, but you seemed so happy and in your perfect world.  You turned and Dean had to hold back a chuckle as he saw the little chalk dust on your pant legs, probably from your hands off during the class.  Dean tuned into what you were saying and was astonished. 

 

“The covalent bond is one of the major bonds we will discuss in this class.  It can be polar or non-polar, which will of course change the properties of the molecule depending on which it is classified as.  It just re-iterates what I have been saying the past couple lectures.  What was that?”  Your eyebrow raised as you waited for your answers.

 

“Structure determines function.”  They all said at once. 

 

Dean was shocked at how they were so quick to answer.  Structure determines function, huh?  His smiled widened when he saw the look of pride in your eyes. 

 

“Very good!”  You praised your students, stepping up to your desk and leaning against it.  “Now, let’s see if you can really impress me.  Who can tell me the difference between polar and non-polar bonds?  Who did the reading?”

 

A couple students raised their hands immediately, making you chuckle.  “Sarah?  Go ahead.”

 

Dean looked over to see a young woman nod as she shyly answers the question.  There was something about electrons?  And sharing?  Sharing was caring, he guessed, but what did that have to do with the letters and lines on the board?

 

“Excellent!”  You praised the girl before straightening out.  “Now…who will get extra credit?”  You eyed the crowd, almost staring them down.  You then reached the edge of the class, your eyes lighting up in surprise when you saw Dean smiling at you.  He gave you a little wave, feeling silly for being caught, but just gave you a nod to keep going. 

 

“Okay, extra credit question.  One point if you can get it…”  You trailed off.  “Structure determines function.  What are molecules called if they have the same chemical formula but a different chemical configuration?”  You waited a moment, some students’ eyes going wide as they tried to think.  “Yea, this was in next weeks reading.  Didn’t think I would go easy on you, did you?”  You joked. 

 

Dean watched in awe as you waited patiently for a moment.  When no one offered up an answer, you didn’t get angry or upset, you just smiled.  “Be sure to read up on geometric and structural isomers, as well as enantiomers for next week.  Class dismissed!”

 

The students were quick to gather their things and Dean made his way down to your desk.  “Wow!  That was great!”  He offered up as he glanced up to the board.  It made him feel a little dumb that he didn’t understand a thing on that board, but hey, he was a mechanic not a chemist.  “This is pretty tough stuff.”

 

You just smiled.  You didn’t have the heart to tell him that this was just the introductory course.  But of course, that didn’t stop one of your students from correcting him.  You saw how Dean’s face fell at that piece of knowledge.  You could almost seem him become uncomfortable.

 

“Hey, how about we head to my place, order a pizza, and watch some movies?”  You gave him a sweet kiss before slipping on your coat.  The change of topic seemed to cheer him up, which was your goal.  You just hoped he didn’t think too much on it. 

 

“Yea, let’s go.”  It didn’t matter what you hoped, Dean still walked out of the building thinking only one thing.  ‘She’s too good for me.’


	8. Chapter 8

You stretched as you approached your front door, smiling sweetly back to Dean.  “I am so happy the day is done.  Now we can sit back and relax.” 

 

Dean chuckled as he watched you unlock the door, following silently behind.  You looked so beautiful today, the way your hair was pulled up, the nice blouse and pants you were wearing.  It was almost like a fantasy, the sexy teacher.  His eyes drifted over your form and back to your face, where he saw you staring back at him with an amused look.

 

“What?”  Dean’s voice was rough, knowing he just got caught checking you out.

 

“I said, do you want to order Chinese or pizza?” It was all too easy to pull Dean the step closer to you so you could press a kiss to his lips.  “You seem a little distracted.”

 

“Sorry.”  He answered, but couldn’t find the heart to actually feel sorry.  He let his arms wrap around you, loving how you felt against him.  “You are a pretty distracting person.”  He joked, giving you another sweet kiss.  “And you know what,” his voice whispered between kisses, “I have a better idea for dinner.”

 

000

 

Dean relaxed back on the couch, his face pulled up in a playful pout. 

 

“Oh, did I offend you by saying pizza for dinner?”  He rolled his eyes at your playful tone, letting his body sway against your light shove.

 

“Gave you my best moves, and I still get turned down.”  He had to turn his face away so you wouldn’t see his smile.  Biting the inside of his cheek to keep the snickers from slipping out.

 

“Those were your best moves?  Oh…” 

 

Dean’s head snapped around, looking absolutely affronted.  “What the hell does that mean?!” 

 

You shrugged your shoulders as you stood up.  “I don’t know.”  Your hair fell over your shoulder as you moved, hiding your face from his.  “I guess I just expected more.”

 

Dean’s mouth opened as his jaw fell slack.  Oh, so that was how you were going to be?  “Oh, I’ll show you more!”  He moved like a flash.  One minute he was sitting on the couch, the next he was up.  His arms latched around your waist as he lifted you up.

 

“DEAN!”  You squealed before he spun you around and plopped you back down on the couch.  “I’ll show you moves!”  He laughed as he hovered over you. 

 

The both of you were silent for a moment, just smiling and laughing at each other.  You let your arms lay up above your head as you spoke to him.  “Well, Dean…I’m waiting.” 

 

Dean just smirked as he leaned down towards your lips. One arm was holding him up, the other gripping your hip as his lips connected with yours.  It made you almost squirm.  This man made your heart pound and your head go fuzzy, not to mention all the other effects he had on you. 

 

You didn’t hesitate to bring your arms up around his shoulders, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  His hand slid up from your hip, teasing the edge of your shirt.   You let out a soft moan before pushing up against him, your senses going wild. 

 

Dean grinned as you practically turned to putty in his hands.  He pulled back a bit and whispered to you, “How about those moves?  Good enough for you?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me…”  You tried to pull him back down, but he stayed frozen in his spot as the doorbell went off. 

 

You both stared at each other for a moment before realizing what was happening.  Dean let out an irritated sigh, mumbling something about a ‘cock blocking pizza’, before letting you get up.  You giggled as you fetched your dinner.  “Don’t worry sweetie, we have all night.” You spoke as you walked back in the room. 

 

000

 

Dean was doing his best to pick things up.  Dinner was done, a movie was next.  Your phone had gone off a couple minutes ago, a colleague or someone like that, and so Dean was picking up.  He couldn’t do much, he didn’t know where things went, but he was happy to speed up the process so he could spend more time curled up on the couch with you.   

 

He let his mind wander to earlier as he scrubbed the plates clean.  He could still feel your lips on his, the warmth of your skin against his hand, the little sounds you were making.  Damn, it was like a drug.  It was just enough to get him addicted, and he really wanted another fix.  But it wasn’t just that.  Talking while eating, you laughed, you giggled, you told ridiculous jokes.  How had no one snagged you up yet?  Dean couldn’t fathom. 

 

Your giggle sounded from the hallway, pulling Dean from his own headspace.  His brows furrowed as he heard it.  The conversation couldn’t be that funny right?  Trying to get back to the dishes, he thought of what he had planned tomorrow, two different cars needed detailing, the usual walk-ins, and maybe—what the actual hell?!

 

Dean’s head snapped around when he heard your giggle again.  Who the hell was making you sound like that?  Before he could stop himself, he walked over to the hallway and listened in.

 

“I can’t believe you just made that joke.”  You said with a scoff.  “It was horrible.  Okay…it was hilarious, but it was still corny!” 

 

Dean’s brows furrowed as he listened.  Honestly, it almost sounded like you were flirting with someone.  But it was someone from work, who would you flirt with from there?

 

“Yea, James.  Of course, I could help.  Have you tried increasing the pH balance in the medium yet?  You did…okay, how about the ion concentration of the fluid?” 

 

James?  Who the fuck was James?  Dean felt his whole body go stiff as he heard you laugh again, making some pun or joke.  It was a chemistry thing, he didn’t get it.  Instead, he pushed away and went back to drying the dishes.  He couldn’t believe it.  Here he was for date night and you were flirting with some guy from work? 

 

There was a part of his brain, a little part, that was being logical.  It told him he was being an over-reactive, jealous fool.  You and this James guy were probably just friends.  Friends joke with each other.  But that little voice got drowned out by a bigger, louder one.

 

Of course, she wants him.  Why would she want someone like you when she can have someone like him?  Dean tried to shake the thought from his mind, but another voice came in, _her_ voice. 

 

“I need more than you can give me, Dean.  I deserve more than just a stupid mechanic.” 

 

That voice wrecked him, making his body flinch as it played through his mind.  If _she_ didn’t want him, why would you?

 

“Hey, you!”  Dean flinched when he felt your arms wrap around his stomach.  He froze for a moment as you came around to look at him.  “Hey, are you okay?”  Dean’s shoulders slumped forward for a moment before he just shook his head.

 

“I have to go.”  He moved quickly to grab his jacket and keys, sending you into a panic. 

 

“What?  Dean, what’s wrong?  Talk to me!”  You tried to pull him back inside as he stepped out the door, but he only turned and snapped on you.

 

“Talk?!  What’s there to talk about when you are flirting with _James!_ ” He screamed at you, letting his voice fill with venom over that one name.  “Why don’t you just call him up for a good night?  Oh, or is that what I am for, sex.  And he is the brains.  Brains and Brawn, got both bases covered!”  Dean pulled his arm from yours making you look at him in shock.

 

“WHAT?!”  You screeched.  “I am not seeing James!  What has gotten into you?!  Why would you think that?!” 

 

“I heard you on the phone!”  Dean shouted as he pulled open Baby’s door.  “I get it, you know.  I’m not smart.  I don’t know that chem bull shit!  So of course you would want someone else, someone better!”  Dean just shook his head.  “You need…you need more than I can give you.  You deserve more than a dumb mechanic.”

 

You had no words.  You had no thoughts.  You had no reaction.  All you could do was stay frozen to the spot you were in as the black Chevy Impala drove away.  He thought you were with James?  He thought he wasn’t smart.  He thought…

 

Tears began to pool in your eyes as you realized that the relationship you had with Dean Winchester was no over.  And you really, truly, at this moment, couldn’t understand why. 


	9. Chapter 9

They say there are seven stages of grief.  You never really believed in that.  You always thought everyone grieved in their own way, there was no set stages to it.  But even still, you could note the similarities in what you were feeling.  Sure, it was dramatic to say it was grief, but the steps matched up…

 

Dean left you standing on the walkway outside your house, tears in your eyes, confusion in your mind, and pain in your heart.  You had been talking to James, a friend from work, and then all hell broke loose.  You were still trying to understand what Dean had even said.

 

Honestly, it felt so unreal, you didn’t even believe it at first.  You just went back in your house and figured you would call Dean tomorrow afternoon and work everything out.  It was a misunderstanding, it must have been.

 

The first stage of grief: Denial.

 

That Saturday was possibly the longest you had ever faced.  You wanted to call Dean last night, but it wouldn’t do any good if he was still upset.  So you waited, and waited.  Then waited some more.  You gave it until a little after noon and gave his phone a call, but it went straight to voicemail.  You tried text, but he never responded. 

 

It finally sank in on Sunday.  You and Dean were over.  Something happened, you were still trying to wrap your mind around it.  The picture was becoming clearer.  He obviously misunderstood your relationship with James, but the other things he said…  It hurt to think about it, it made your head hurt, and even worse, your heart.  Why had this happened?  How did it happen?  Were you really flirting on the phone, you hadn’t meant to.  Did you make Dean feel like you thought less of him because he wasn’t a chemist?!

 

The second stage of grief: Pain and guilt.

 

Monday.  Monday was a different story.  You don’t know what it was, if you had a dream or what, but you woke up Monday morning around three am, and suddenly everything was absolutely clear. 

 

Dean thought you were flirting or cheating, you weren’t.  He thought you looked down on him because of his intelligence, that was not true.  Honestly, you thought Dean was one of the smartest people you knew!  No one in your department could take apart an engine and put it back together again, let alone have it working! 

 

But there was something else, something that made your blood boil.  The way he said it, the way he talked down about himself, made those assumptions. 

 

“You need…you need more than I can give you.  You deserve more than a dumb mechanic.”

 

You slammed your hand down on the counter as you made up your mind, storming back to your room.  He thought you needed more?!  Like hell you did!  He thought you deserved more?!  You deserved to be loved by the person you loved!  It was that thought that sent you spiraling into the next stage.

 

The third stage of grief: Anger.

 

000

 

Dean woke to the sound of pounding on his door.  He squinted his eyes over to the alarm clock, groaning when he saw it said “6:05 am”.  He was going to ignore it, fuck whoever was out there.  He settled back against his pillow, praying for sleep to take him.  After the incident…that’s what he was calling it…he hadn’t slept a wink.  His head was pounding, his heart felt like it had been ripped out all over again.

 

“Fuck!”  Dean shouted as he heard the pounding on the door again.  He got up, not even bothering with clothes and stomped down the stairs and over to the front door.  He was pissed.  He was angry, and heartbroken, and pissed.  Whoever was behind that door was in for a world of hurt!

 

“What the fuck do you—”  Dean’s voice fell off when he was met with a sight, a sight he couldn’t even begin to comprehend.  It was you.  You were standing on his doorstep, you were the one pounding on the door, you were the one with your messed up hair and sweatpants, a coat pulled tightly around you.  “Wh—”

 

“It’s about time you got your ass out of bed!”  You shouted at him, making his head snap back.  “You’re a right fucking idiot, do you know that?!”  You stared pacing on the front steps, moving to get the anger out.  “And not because of the reasons you think!”

 

Dean went to open him mouth, trying to get a word in.  But of course that wasn’t happening.

 

“I’m not done!” His jaw snapped shut, his eyes widening as you continued on your tirade.  “What the actual fuck, Dean!”  The anger of your rant deflated a little, tears coming to your eyes as you looked up to the man you had fallen so hard for.  “Do you think so little of me to think I would treat you like that?  That I would cheat or flirt when I was with you?”  A solitary tear fell, making Dean’s heart practically cleave in two. 

 

“Why would you think that?  And what is with this, I deserve better crap?!”  You went silent, as if you were waiting for an answer.

 

Dean didn’t know what to say.  When he went to work the day after the incident, everyone told him how stupid he was being, how he was letting the past ruin a good thing.  Seeing you there, tears, practically raging, he realized he really did fuck up. 

 

“You deserve—”

 

“YOU!”  You screamed.  “I don’t get it, I don’t understand what your hang up is with my work and thinking you are stupid, but I’m going to prove you wrong.  Right now!”  You stepped back up to the door and glared up at him. 

 

“I may excel in Chemistry, but you excel with cars.  So you are going to teach me.”  You took a deep breath.  “You are going to teach me to fix a car.  That’s where you excel, that is where your passion is, that is where your genius shows!  And you will see, that I am a damn idiot when it comes to cars!  You are not less than me, we are equals.  I will show you I deserve… I deserve a man like you!  Maybe that will get your head out of your ass!” 

 

Dean was stunned.  Had you really showed up at this hour for a mechanic lesson?  Was this a dream? What was happening.

 

“Get your stuff.  We start now.”  You looked at him with a determined glare before looking down to his clothes, or lack thereof.  “And…and put on some pants, cause I won’t be able to focus with your ass looking like that!”  With that last statement you gave his chest a little shove, pushing him back in the house, and slamming the front door shut.

 

Silence.

 

Dean looked around him for a moment, trying to understand.  Your last statement stuck in his mind, making him look down.  He was only wearing black boxers.  Okay…he needed pants.  Why did he…what was happening? 

 

“Sometime today, Dean!”  You shouted through the door, having not heard movement. 

 

Dean didn’t know what was going on, but he got his ass in gear.  Apparently pants came first, understanding would come later.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean had to stop from laughing at the sight.  You were on your toes, bent over your car, digging into the engine to try to locate something in it.  When you came over that morning, demanding Dean teach you, he was stunned.  He couldn’t understand why you were doing this, but he couldn’t help but like the view.

 

“Stop staring at my ass, Dean.”  You deadpanned.  You shot him a look over your shoulder after you felt eyes on you.  “You are supposed to be teaching me, not oogling-OUCH!”  You let out a yelp as you pulled your hand out of the car, looking quickly at your grease covered hand.

 

Dean was stirred out of his thoughts as he quickly walked up to you.  “What happened?  Let me see.”  He waisted not time in pulling you back into the garage and sitting you down on the bench.  “Gotta be more careful,” he whispered to you.  It was if he were chastising a child for touching a hot heating element on the stove, and he handled your hand with the same care.

 

You sighed as he wiped the grease off your palm, carefully avoiding the cut.  “I didn’t know cars could bite.”  Your attempted joke didn’t get a rise out of Dean, “Didn’t even know they had mouths.”  Dean didn’t take the bait, instead just snatched your hand up to put a band-aid over the cut.

 

“Dean?”  You asked again.  He hadn’t really said much except for the instruction on the car he was giving you.  Granted, you probably shouldn’t have showed up the way you did all huffy and such, but you really did feel it was the only way.  At least he was holding your hand again!  …Did this count?

 

Dean let out a deep sigh.  “Why are you doing this?”  He finally broke the silence, but it made you wish he hadn’t.  You had lost that fire that got you over here and now you were feeling it wear on you.

 

“Dean…I just don’t want to lose you, especially for something as silly as you thinking you aren’t smart enough.”  You reached out with your good hand and ran it through his hair, loving how those green eyes just locked on to yours as you did it. 

 

“You are too smart for me.  Everyone knows it.” 

 

You rolled your eyes, feeling that fire of anger spark again.  “Yea, sure, maybe at chemistry!  But what about at mechanics?!”

 

“That’s different.” 

 

“What?!  HOW?!” 

 

You told yourself that you should be screaming, but screw it.  There was a sinking feeling in your gut that if you didn’t scream it wouldn’t get through.  Maybe this is what was needed, some extra volume, to get over this and be happy with Dean again.

 

“Anyone can learn to be a mechanic!”  Dean shouted back, his brows furrowing in displeasure. 

 

“Anyone can learn chemistry!” 

 

“Like hell they can!”  Dean scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a ‘that’s the end of this’ way. 

 

It did something to you.

 

Not in a good way.

 

“Oh…oh, I see.”  You said with a dangerously low tone.  If he wanted to fight like that, then it was time for the claws to come out.  “This has nothing to do with chemistry.”  Your voice was controlled as you stood up, tossing the grease rag to the side.  “You don’t want this,” you signaled between the two of you, “and this ‘too smart’ bullshit is an excuse.  Well, sorry I waisted your time.” 

 

You stormed out of the garage and back to your car.  You pulled on the metal stand to shut the hood, hoping for a quick retreat.  But of course, life had a way of saying ‘Fuck You’.  You kept pulling on the rod but it wouldn’t budge. 

 

The footsteps behind you were approaching quickly so you pulled some more, a few tears of frustration falling down your face.  “How the fuck do I get this out?!”  The panic was there, the higher pitch, the rushed words, you were panicking.  You had never felt like this before.  The world was crumbling around you, the debris being chemicals and car parts, just rubbing salt in the wound.

 

“Hey…hey, Y/n.  Easy.”  Dean quickly stepped up behind you, doing some sort of mechanic magic to get the rod lose and shutting the hood of your car.  “Y/n…”  His hands ran up your arms before pulling you around to face him.  “I want this.  I want you…it’s just…”

 

“What?  What is it Dean?  Am…Am I not enough?” 

 

“God no!”  He pulled you into his chest, holding you close as he tried to take deep, even breaths.  “How do I compete with everyone else at your work?  I’m not—”

 

“Don’t you dare say smart.” Your plea came out as a whisper as you pressed your forehead against his chest.  “You are smart, and your sweet, and kind…and sexy as hell.”  That earned a smirk from Dean.  “I mean…if anyone should feel out of place, it should be me.  How do I compare with all those women I know hit on you at work, all those college girls who are always trying to pick you up?”

 

“They ain’t got nothin’ on you.”  Dean said seriously, tilting your head up so you would look at him.  His eyes settled onto yours and you gave him a soft smile. 

 

“And they ain’t got noting on you either, Dean.  Do you understand now?”  Dean just nodded before he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead and held you close to him.  “Good.  Don’t you doubt it again…or I work on Baby next!” 

 

“You stay away from Baby!  You didn’t even know what a carburetor was! ”  Dean joked back, sending you into a fit of giggles, happy to put the drama behind you.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean sometimes regretted how he was so close with all those he worked with.  In a matter of a day, somehow, someway, everyone at work had heard about his and Y/n’s little falling out.  It was so frustrating.  It was his own business, but now…

 

“You’re an idjit.” 

 

“Good thing Y/n fought for ya.”

 

“Everything good?”

 

Dean swore, if one more person asked him that, he was gonna snap!  He was reaching his maximum patience allotted for the next year by having not snapped already.  Which was why he was so excited to hear his phone go off with a personalized tone.

 

He let out a deep sigh, chuckling to himself as he settled the phone onto his shoulder.  “Hey baby, how are you this morning?” 

 

“I will never, EVER, working on a car again!  NEVER!” You screamed through the phone.  It was so loud that Benny had heard it from the other side of the little common area. 

 

“Woah, woah, what’s wrong?  Is it that cut you got?”  Dean didn’t think it was that serious, but what if it got infected or something? What if there was something else?

 

“I can deal with a damn cut, Dean!  It’s this damn car!”  You were almost in a fit of panic as you spoke, he could hear you banging your hand against something in frustration, followed by the horn on your car blaring for a second.  “It won’t start!” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I have a test to proctor at nine, Dean!  Why won’t it start?  It worked yesterday, and I haven’t touched it since, I swear!” 

 

Dean could hear the sound of tears forming in your words.  Your stress level was too high and you were breaking down.  “Hey, it’s not a problem.  I’ll come get you and drive you to work and I’ll take a look afterwards okay?  Baby?”

 

Dean was already in his car and on the road by the time you took a relieved breath and agreed.  “Just be ready to go and I’ll take care of the rest okay?”

 

“Okay…thank you, Dean.”

 

000

 

Now it was Dean’s turn to get frustrated.  It was past lunch…four hours he had been working on your damn car and he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with it!  He had checked all the places you had worked on it yesterday, thinking maybe you bumped something lose or pulled something the wrong way. 

 

But nothing. 

 

Nothing to tell him what on earth was wrong with it.  He was certain it was something small, something he was just overlooking…but what?  Damn it!  He thought as he kicked the tire.  He had hoped to get it all sorted and drop your car off in time for lunch, maybe steal you away for a bit to eat.  But instead…

 

His phone went off and he sighed.  Looking down at your name, he felt the little fear of disappointing and stressing you settle in the pit of his stomach.  But he couldn’t put it off.  He hit the accept button and brought the phone up to his ear.

 

“Hey, Dean…”  You spoke, a little bit of a tone of hilarity in your voice.  “How’s it going?”

 

“I haven’t figured it out yet.  I’m sorry.”  Dean finally sat back on your car, leaning against it as he let out his own frustrations.  “Everything looks alright.  Benny gave it a quick once over and said nothing, so I know know… but I’ll figure it out.” 

 

“I know you will, Dean.”  You spoke back to him, “you’ll be my mechanic in shining overalls.”

 

Your little joke was just what he needed right now, making him chuckle and relieving some of the pent up anger at your stupid car and its stupid problems…

 

“But hey,” you added quickly.  “I forgot to mention something, it slipped my mind.  Honestly, didn’t even think about it until I dropped my purse and it rolled out.  A student recognized the part immediately…”

 

The part?  Dean’s brows furrowed.  She had a part of her car?  He immediately turned and looked the car over again.  He hadn’t even thought to look for what was missing, only checking nothing was loose.  What part—

 

“Is a spark plug important?” 

 

Dean’s head just fell backwards, letting out a deep sigh before breaking out into laughter.  “Yea, sparky…that would explain it!” 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean: Hey, Sparky!  How’s set up going?

 

You just rolled your eyes at Dean’s text, chuckling to yourself at the nickname that apparently had stuck.  It had been about a month since all of that drama with the car and everything else had passed, but Dean still called you Sparky.  You didn’t mind all too much, if you were being honest.

 

Y/n: It’s going…don’t know why I bother, no one will stop by the booth…

 

It was a lament, you knew you were throwing a pity party, but that didn’t matter.  It had been like this every year since you started working here.  Every fall term they would have a “study” night where each department would set up a booth in the Library where students could drop by and check out other departments. 

 

It was great fun, when you had students to actually interact with.  But unfortunately, no one ever really stopped by the chemistry booth.  Not even the chemistry students. 

 

Dean: I’m sure you will have plenty of people there!

 

Y/n: It’s a booth teaching chemistry, Dean.  Who willingly learns chemistry?!

 

Dean: …

 

Dean: You did.

 

Y/n: Because I’m crazy!

 

“Texting about how last night went?”  Meg’s voice echoed right in your ear, you could feel her breath on your cheek for a moment.  So into your texting that you didn’t notice her sneak up behind you.  Your phone went flying into the air as you jumped, making you use what limited reflexes you had to save it from the inevitable collision with the floor.

 

“Damn it, Meg!  Stop doing that!”

 

“Didn’t answer my question.”  She bounced back smugly.  “So…how’d it go?  Meeting the parents and all.”

 

You rolled your eyes with a sigh.  Technically, you had met them before, but last night had been the traditional, girlfriend meets the parent’s dinner.  All in all it wasn’t too stressful, you didn’t make any bad jokes, you were already on good standing with Sam and Mary through a couple of run ins.  John seemed to like you.  So…

 

“Went well.” 

 

Meg sighed in exasperation, nearly collapsing onto your lap.  “Seriously, no details?!” 

 

“No. If you had help set up, then maybe, but no…cause I had to lug that damn machine up here by myself.”  You stuck your tongue out at her before chuckling, brushing her away as you sent another text back to Dean.

 

Y/n: It’s going to be a long night.

 

000

 

“How much longer?”  You whined from your little curled up position at your chair.  You had your heels dug into the little folding chair on the seat, your head buried in your knees as you glanced up every now and then to make sure no students had stopped by.

 

You peaked up as Meg rolled up her sleeve up to check her watch.  She seemed to glare at it for a moment before shutting her eyes, her head rolling back as if she was in extreme pain. “It’s only been a damn hour!”  She snapped.  “How has time slowed down?!  Where is the physics department, did they do something to time?!  I’m going to go give them a piece of my mind!”  And off she went, a blur of mock anger, an excuse to get up and stretch her legs.  You couldn’t help but smile after her, happy for the little distraction before you nestled back into your knees. 

 

You counted to ten, telling yourself that when you got to ten, you would sit up straight with a smile on your face and try to draw in some students…

 

You made it to six.

 

“Excuse me, are you Copper and Tellurium?  Because you are _CuTe._ ” 

 

Your eyes snapped open, your jaw slack as you looked up into the green-eyed beauty standing before you.  And bless him, he had a to-go bag from your favorite café and some travel coffee cups in his hands.  But it was more his words that had shocked you than his sudden presence. 

 

“Dean?”  His face stretched into a big grin as he set the things down on the desk, shrugging his shoulders as he hit you with a smoldering look. 

 

“Hey baby, I got my _ion_ you.” 

 

“Ha…” You let a bark of laughter escape you, making you relax as you uncurled from your spot and beamed up at him.  “Are you using chemistry pick-up lines on me, Mr. Winchester?”  You mocked, leaning forward to meet him as he leaned down close to your face, letting his words come out as a whisper.

 

“I wish your name was avocado, because then I would already know you number.”  He leaned in for a kiss, but he never made it that far.  You had curled over in your chair, laughing so hard tears started coming to your eyes.  “What?!” 

 

“Oh honey, it’s Avogadro, not avocado!”  You stood up and smiled at him, “But it’s close enough,” you whispered before pulling him in for a kiss.  You let it linger before pulling away, pulling him around the table to sit next to you.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, you said you were dreading tonight, so I thought I could help.”  Dean wiggled his eyebrows at you for a moment before pulling the bag of what you assumed were treats toward you.

 

“I have a sandwich and some chips from that place you like downtown.  Some cookies from the bakery down the street.  And lastly, a…” He let out a mocking sigh as he looked at the writing on the side of the cup, “Double espresso, mocha, with half-caf, whip cream, and chocolate drizzle.” 

 

You bit your lip as you grinned.  “You got all my favorites?”  It made your heart swell, feeling whole and warm as you let it surround you like a blanket. 

 

“Only for you.  If you tell Sammy I got that, I will not be held responsible for my actions.”  His words seemed serious, but you could tell he was joking.

 

“Deal.  But you don’t have to sit here with me.”

 

“Oh, yea I do.  Have to make sure the other guys do alright.”

 

“Other guys?”  You asked questioningly, looking at an almost smug Dean as he snagged one of your cookies.  He was up to no good, you were certain.

 

And when almost the entire staff of the Mechanics Shop stopped by with some food and ready to help ‘chemistrize’ as Garth put it, you were in a state of shock.  Needless to say, your night started getting busier when word got around the cute guys from the Mechanics shop were helping out at your booth.


	13. Chapter 13

Never.  Never in the history of the university had the table at this event for Chemistry been so busy!  You had said thank you to everyone so much already, but they just brushed you off and set you on your next task or experiment to show how cool Chemistry was to all the students.  Granted, most of them were there because they were drawn by the crowd, like a pack of animals all traveling together, but you didn’t mind.  It seemed like the students were having fun, and that was all that mattered.

 

Meg was running around as well, being the only other chemist in the group, but even she seemed distracted, though you couldn’t understand why.  She had a helper.  You had Dean as your wingman of science, and Castiel (Dean’s friend) was hers.  So why was she acting all weird?

 

“Did you just drop another beaker?  Thank god they aren’t breaking.”  You joked at Meg, loving the playful little glare she gave you.  So many times she had teased you over silly little things, it was time for some payback. “You feeling okay, you’re not coming down with something?”  You mocked pressing your hand against her head as if feeling for a fever, but she just pushed you away with a huff.

 

“Knock it off!”  She whined, but then you realized what was going on.

 

“Are you feeling unwell, Meg?” The deep voice sounded from behind Meg, making her blush slightly, and making you giggle.  Oh, this was too perfect.

 

“I think she is hot, don’t you, Cas?”  You mocked feeling her forehead again, dodging the hand as it came flying towards you.  But you just cackled as Meg was turned by Castiel and he rest his hand upon her cheek.  Best to leave those two be for now.

 

You snuck back over to Dean as he looked down at the beakers of liquid in front of him curiously.  “Love is in the air…must be Chemistry.”  You whispered into his ear and motioned over you shoulder.

 

Dean just chuckled and shook his head.  “They would be a match made in heaven, that’s for sure.  From what you told me about Meg, Cas would have his hands full.  But honestly, I don’t think he would mind.  He seems to really like her.” 

 

You smiled before stepping behind Dean, pushing some safety goggles onto his face.  “Whacha doin’ Sparky?”  He mumbled with a twinge of fear.  He knew that when you slipped those goggles on, Chemistry was about to happen.  He hadn’t been prepared for the frozen bubble of doom, as he called your last experiment.  He had been fascinated, until it popped and left dry ice residue all over his face.

 

“Getting you ready for your experiment, Professor Winchester.  This one is all you.” 

 

“Oh, no! No, no, no!”  He tried to turn around, to squeeze past you, but you snagged his waist and pulled him flesh against you.  “I can’t do this.  Seriously, Y/n.”

 

“You can…just listen to what I tell you, okay?”  You leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, while giving his ass a none-too-innocent squeeze.  “If you do really well, I’ll give you a gold star.”

 

The smirk on Dean’s face spoke volumes.  You knew he was ready.

 

000

 

“Is that Dean doing Chemistry?”  You heard a voice off to the side of your table, making you smile as you looked up to see Mary and John Winchester walking in with a couple bags of takeout in their arms. 

 

“That you do!  He is quite the quick study!”  You said with a big grin.  Mary was quick to set down the food and pull you into a little hug.  John didn’t, but he was too busy laughing at the faces Dean was making as he tried to measure out the reagents just perfectly like you had told him to.  “What is all this?”

 

“Sam texted and said you were all still here helping out, so we brought everyone dinner.  I hope you like Chinese, it was the only thing we could think of that would feed all of you without an army of pizzas.” 

 

Truly, you marveled.  This family, the Winchesters, they were amongst the kindest you knew.  Not just Dean, with his always willingness to help you and be with you after a bad day.  Or Sam, even though he abandoned the chemistry table for helping some other tables, but now Mary and John dropping off food.  The other guys from the shop were still around as well, offering help on moving things around or just marveling at different booths. 

 

“You guys are just so amazing!”  You gave Mary another quick hug and then followed one up to John. 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.”  Mary brushed you off.  “We are just happy to see Dean so happy.”  Her demeanor shifted for a moment as she seemed to remember something, letting a little sigh slip past her lips as she looked up to you.  “It’s been a while, a long while, since I have seen him this happy.  Thank you.” 

 

You shied away, a blush filling your face.  “I didn’t really do anything…”

 

“You did.  But we won’t push.”  John spoke calmly.  “Well, we will let you get to it.  All the boxes are labeled for whose they are…is he supposed to be doing that?”  John motioned over your shoulder.

 

Your eyebrows furrowed together as you looked back to see Dean holding a mixture over the Bunsen burner, an almost evil grin on his face.  What was he… “DEAN!”

 

On Monday, you would have a very strictly worded email from the Provost about your ‘Combustion Stunt’ during the study night.  No one got hurt, it was just a pretty display of colored flame Dean managed to get to come out of the opening of the beaker.  But still…you would never leave Dean unsupervised with volatile chemicals again.


	14. Chapter 14

“I had a blast!”  Dean said with a big grin on his face as he adjusted the box of beakers and such in his arms. 

 

You rolled your eyes but couldn’t fight back a smile.  “Of course you did, you pyro!”  You joked with him.  “I can’t believe you did that.”

 

“How was I supposed to know it would do that if I heated it up?”  Dean put on an air of offense at the idea you would accuse him of stirring up trouble, but you saw through that.  There was no denying that he knew exactly what he was doing in that moment.

 

“How about because I explicitly told you to keep the mixture away from the flame!”  You mocked back, not truly angry.  It was a harmless experiment, one you wanted to do anyway, but you feared what the school would think of you shooting fire out of a beaker just for the sake of science.  “But you didn’t listen…”

 

You unlocked the store room, leading Dean in to the place to store all the beakers and chemicals for the night, you could clean them all up on Monday.  It was already past midnight and you just wanted your bed at this point. 

 

“I’m sorry.”  Dean mumbled into your ear, wrapping his arms around you comfortingly as he kissed your head.  He let you lean against him, letting you melt into his touch as he gave your back a gentle rub.  He felt you practically melt.  “So…does that mean I don’t get my gold star?” 

 

Dean loved how you chuckled, but just curled into him more.  He was happy to just hold you like this.  It was perfect for him, the way you let him guide you back out of the storage room and down the hall.  “We just need to get your stuff from your office, then I’ll drive you home.”  He whispered to you.

 

“I can drive, you don’t have to—”

 

“I want to.”  He said quickly, bringing you around for a deep kiss.  He gave you a smirk when he pulled away.  “Always wanted to kiss a sexy teacher.” 

 

You chuckled, “You are incorrigible.”   

 

“Damn straight.  Come on.”  He led you down the way as you let out a sigh.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Where did Meg go to?  She should have been helping with this, considering I did all the set up…”  You said with a bit a salty twinge to your voice. 

 

“Don’t know…come to think of it, I haven’t seen Cas in a—”  Dean’s jaw hit the floor as you pushed open the door to your office.  It took him a moment before he broke out in laughter as you screamed at your friend.  “Damn Cas, that was quick!” 

 

“THE HELL?!”  You shouted, seeing Meg and Cas nestled very happily across your desk in a very heated make-out session.  Meg’s jacket was even thrown across the room and Cas was missing a shoe.  “THAT’S MY DESK!”

 

“Oh…”  Meg said, brushing off the situation as she sat up.  At least Cas had the decency to look embarrassed, but Meg… “Come on, there was nothing else open!” 

 

“You have keys for every room!  And…And your desk is RIGHT THERE!”  You pointed to the desk that was literally, two steps from yours.  Of course, this set Dean into another fit of laughter as Castiel fumbled to get his shoe on, unsuccessfully. 

 

“Oh, yea…Sorry about that.”  Meg just grabbed Cas by the hand, leading him quickly past you and Dean.  “See you Monday!” 

 

You were in a state of shock.  Did she just…what?!  She just walks out like nothing happened. 

 

“Dude!  You forgot you shoe!”  Dean reached down and snatched up Cas’ shoe before throwing it down the hall, laughing one last time as Castiel just gave you both an apologetic smile.  Dean shook his head and looked down at you. 

 

Your face showed your clear distaste at your desk.  Your papers had been pushed around from their neat piles, the pens and pencils scattered across the desk.  “I’m going to need a new desk…”

 

“Nah…” 

 

“It needs to be burned, there is no way I can use that desk now!”  You argued, but Dean silenced you quickly with a kiss.

 

“You don’t have to burn it…you just have to beat it.”

 

“Beat my desk?” 

 

“No…”  You gasped as he lifted you up into his arms.  He took the few steps towards your desk, clearing everything off of it with one swipe of his arm.  “You need to beat the image out of the desk…with a new one.” 

 

A shiver ran up your spine as you took a deep breath.  Dean pressed his lips into yours, pulling at your hips as he did so, letting you fall back against your desk.  “Would you like a demonstration, professor?” 


	15. Chapter 15

It was almost unfair.  After all the help Dean gave you yesterday with the college’s event and…your desk…he then had to turn around and go into work.  He didn’t even get home until one and then he was back at his job at six.  It wasn’t fair, and he wasn’t even the only one that had to go in.  All those guys had been such a help, and now they had to work full shifts on a Saturday.

 

You couldn’t allow that.  It was just too cruel. 

 

You spent the morning guzzling coffee and tea to stay awake as you managed to assemble the most epic of picnic lunches that ever-had epic…lunched?  Whatever, you were exhausted.  But all this work would be worth it to thank the guys for everything by making sure they got something fantastic to eat instead of the random things the drag in.  Dean had just a stick of cheese once…not today though.

 

You managed to make up a bunch of very meaty sandwiches decked out with different cheese and lettuce and tomatoes.  You packed condiments, you didn’t know what everyone liked.  You had stopped by the store for potato salad and pasta salad and regular salad.  Cookies and donuts, lemonade, tea, you name it, you had it.  It was all loaded into your car as if you were feeding an army. 

 

In a way you were, a mechanics army. 

 

Pulling your car in, you chuckled as you saw Benny leaning up against a car, his eyes drooping as he attempted to stay awake.  You waited for a moment until you saw his eyes drift closed in what he would later call a ‘long blink’…then you hit your horn. 

 

000

 

“I am sorry, Benny.”  You mumbled again as he helped you bring all the food in, rubbing his head every few minutes. 

 

“At least I’m awake now, Cher.”  Benny chuckled, waving off your apology again, not letting you think too much on it.  You had spooked him more than you had meant to, but he was very forgiving.  “Besides, can’t stay mad when ya brought all this in.”

 

He set the last of the food down on the table.  “Dean should be outside somewhere.”  Benny mumbled, winking as he was quick to make up his own lunch plate, claiming all his favorites.  You just laughed, shaking your head at his antics, before you made your way out of the break room and to the back yard.

 

You said hello to those you passed, directing them to the break room for lunch.  Each of them eager to have something nice after working on so little sleep.

 

“Yer too good to us.”  Bobby said with a grin as he walked with you out to get Dean. 

 

“Nonsense.  After what they did for me last night, they deserve a treat!” 

 

“Hmm.”  Bobby didn’t offer anything else, just opening the door for a moment before quickly shutting it again.  You gave him a look of confusion as he held tightly onto the door handle. 

 

“Bobby?” He didn’t respond, making you walk around him to be able to look out the window. 

 

Outside, you saw Dean standing next to some random car, his hands wound up in a grease cloth as he talked to a…woman.  Her dark hair seemed to shine as she moved next to Dean.  You couldn’t hear what was being said, but it was clear something heavy was being talked about.  The way Dean carried himself was different that he was with you.  He seemed, guarded, for some reason.  Tense.

 

“Bobby, who is that?”  He didn’t answer right away.  You kept watching as the woman reached out and put a hand on Dean’s arm, rubbing it gently.  Jealousy flared in you, but you fought it back.  “Bobby?”

 

“Lisa.”  He responded quickly.  “Dean’s ex.  There’s a story behind that, but it ain’t mine to tell.”  He gave your arm a pat before trying to get you to come back away from the door, but you wouldn’t be budged.  “Y/n…I hoped she wouldn’t come back, she always gets Dean up in knots.  But he’s got you now, and don’t you let her bother ya.  She don’t mean anything to him now.” 

 

Tears stung your eyes as everything settled into your mind.  She was his ex…  Bobby didn’t see your reaction, he was too busy trying to get you backed away from the door, probably worried you would storm out there and give Lisa a piece of your mind.

 

But Bobby didn’t have to worry about that. 

 

“Doesn’t damn well look like she doesn’t mean anything…”  Your tears started to fall freely as you finally tore away from Bobby, running back through the shop and out to your car.  You weren’t going to confront Lisa, you weren’t going to scream in her face, because Dean’s decision about what to do about Lisa was apparently already made up.

 

Otherwise, why would he be pressed up against the car, his lips locked with hers?


	16. Chapter 16

How could you have been so stupid?!  Seriously!  You slammed your car door with an unknown strength as your mind circled those sentences again.  Each time, it brought back the image of Dean with his lips on Lisa’s…

 

Damn it! 

 

You stormed into the house, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly.  The tears ran down your cheek uninhibited, flowing freely from this heartache that you were feeling.  Things with Dean had been perfect, all the dates and phone calls, little things he did.  But wasn’t there a saying, sometimes things are too perfect.

 

Too perfect indeed.  Apparently, you were just a place holder until Miss Tall, Dark Haired, and Gorgeous came back into the picture.  Dean probably didn’t even remember your name after a kiss like that. It was like the ones you seen in movies, at the end when they embrace and don’t let go until the credits roll.

 

But this time the credits were you, your heartache, your breaking of your soul.  How could you have been so stupid?! 

 

You made it up the stairs to your room, curling up on top of your comforter as the ache settled into your body.  It started in the heart, but then spread quickly enough through your chest and into your head, making the pounding start.  It went into your legs and arms, making them still as you tried to pull into yourself. 

 

You felt so weak, so helpless.  How could one person reduce you to this?  What kind of crazy magic has the power over you like this?! 

 

Of course, you knew the answers, as corny as it was.  It was love.  You loved Dean Winchester, that cheating, lying, fucking bastard.  With his perfectly pouted lips and those apple green eyes.  Damn him! 

 

How could you have been so stupid?!

 

The pounding in your head was getting worse with every tear shed.  But this was worse, worse than anything you had experienced.  This…you could actually hear it, the pounding…the calling of your name…wait, what?

 

You listened carefully for a moment, then you heard it.

 

“Y/n!  Please!”  That was Dean’s voice, followed by the pounding on your front door.  “Please, open the door!  You have to let me explain!” 

 

You should have ignored it, you should have just wrapped yourself up in your blanket with the idea that he would go away soon…but this was Dean Winchester we are talking about.  What are the odds of that?  Another round of pounding on the door and screaming your name and you were up, a raging storm as you moved through the hallway and to the door.  You went to open it but stopped yourself. 

 

He didn’t deserve to see you like this.  He didn’t deserve to even have his side voiced, because he was a lair and a cheater!  Fuck him!

 

“Go away, Dean!” You screamed back, your voice a bit hoarse from crying.

 

“No!  Not until you understand.  Damn it, Y/n.  Please!  I wasn’t kissing her!”

 

“Like hell you weren’t!” Seriously, did he think you were an idiot?  You had done enough kissing in your life to know what it looked like.  “Don’t fucking lie to me!”  You were certain the neighbors could have heard you screaming, but you didn’t care.

 

“Okay, we kissed!  But it isn’t what you think!”  There was a desperation in his voice, but it didn’t matter.  He cheated.  He kissed another woman, and now he had the audacity to come and try to ‘explain’ it away.  Hell no.

 

“Go away, Dean.”  You spoke with a matter of calm.  Reality settling in your bones, making you sigh as you spoke the words.  “We’re done.” 

 

You walked away as Dean began pounding on the door again, begging you to let him in, begging you to let him explain.  But you wouldn’t.  You wouldn’t let him in to try to claim your heart back, you wouldn’t let him try to get back into your now shattered heart.  You just slowly climbed the stairs, ignoring his pleas and curled up in bed. 

 

000

 

You woke from your fitful nap, letting your eyes drift to your clock.  Four hours, you had managed to get some rest, but most of it was interrupted by the sudden image from earlier popping into your head. 

 

You rose with a pounding headache but was at least relieved to no longer hear the pounding on your front door. Little victories and all that, you guessed. With a curl of your arms, you drug your blanket with you as you made your way down the hall, your stomach demanding food before the rest of your body could decline into the depressive hole you were building to, that hole caused by a breakup. 

 

You made your way slowly down the stairs and went to turn towards the kitchen…but…

 

There was a foot. 

 

Not just a foot, but that was all you could see.  Looking out of the window next to your front door, you could see a foot.  You inched closer and realized whose foot that was. 

 

He was propped up against your door, you could see he had his arms crossed over his chest, his head ducked down.  You couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or what was going on, so you kept watching him for a moment.  Had he really not left in the last four hours?  Why was he still here?  It was pretty obvious to you that this was all over, so why wouldn’t he just leave?

 

You saw him rustle for a moment, pulling a knee up so he could prop and arm up on it.  So…he was awake. 

 

The deep breath you took in wasn’t enough to calm your nerves as you unlocked the door.  It especially didn’t help when Dean jumped up at the sound, standing to face you as you opened the door slightly.  “Go home Dean, I’m sure Lisa is wondering where you are.” 

 

You went to shut the door, but that foot…the same one you saw earlier, just stopped the door.  Fucking Dean.

 

“Please…let me explain.  Let me explain, everything.  And if you want to end this then, if you want me to leave…Fuck, it will kill me, but I will.  Just, please, let me…let me explain.  Please?”  You weren’t sure if it was the tone of his voice or the way he looked so out of sorts.  Maybe it was his own reddened eyes, or the way he looked like he was crumbling with his shoulder hunched in almost defeat…but you let him in.

 

000

 

“I’m sorry she did those things to you, Dean.  But that doesn’t explain why you were kissing her.”  You sipped your tea as you watched out the back window over your yard.  The birds and butterflies went about their joyful lives, unaware of the raging shit storm going on inside the house.  “If anything, it makes it worse.  If she treated you like that, why would you even want to get back with her?” 

 

“Sweetheart, that’s what I’m trying to tell you.  I don’t!”  Dean made his way over to you slowly, sitting next to you at the window seat, taking a hand in his.  “She just showed up.  Said that she knew I was miserable without her and shit.  I told her to leave, but she wouldn’t.” 

 

Dean shifted a bit closer, tentatively feeling his way to get next to you, trying to wrap you up in a hug he knew you desperately needed.  “She tried to say something, but I blew her off.  Next thing I know, she pushed me and she was kissing me.” 

 

Dean could hear your teeth grinding at hearing that.  He knew you were pissed.  Hell, he was pissed.  Not only had Lisa come back like a whirlwind of madness, but it also caused all of this.  But Dean reigned in his anger, instead focusing on you.  “I didn’t want to kiss her, and once it registered, I pushed her away.  But by then…Bobby came storming out, shouting about how you took off.  I came after you as fast as I could.” 

 

Dean wished you would say something, anything, to make it clear that you understood.  But you didn’t, you remained silent. “But…it was still a kiss.  I know.”  Dean finally admitted.  “It was wrong, but please…I didn’t want it to happen, I didn’t enjoy it… please, Y/n…Please, sparky…”

 

A tear rolled down his cheek, he was trying to keep his cool, but he couldn’t.  The best thing in his life was slipping through his fingers, no matter how hard he tried.  “I love you, baby.  I love you too much to lose you over something like this.  Please…” 

 

Your head turned at that.  Dean watched your eyes shift, from looking through him to looking at him.  You reached up a hand, wiping away that tear, the other hand gripping his tighter.  Before he could say anything else, your arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him in close to you. 

 

“I’m so sorry, baby.  I’m so sorry.”  Dean whispered it over and over again, whispering his love for you, how he would never do something like that to you.  He hoped you understood.  He wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this.  This was his happiness, and he would be damned if he let anyone, Lisa or some Chemist or anything stand in the way again.

 

“I love you too, Dean.” 


	17. Chapter 17

You shifted slowly as your mind pulled away from the lovely dream you had.  You dreamed that everything had worked out.  You dreamed that Dean hadn’t really kissed that woman.  You dreamed he came over to your home and explained everything.  You dreamed that after he explained, you both just laid down in bed and curled up with each other and whispered your love back and forth.

 

But it was just a dream.

 

You shifted again, letting that heartache settle in.  You had lost something special yesterday, and there was no…  You had to shut your eyes and take a steadying breath.  It had to stop, you had to stop.  You had to stop crying every five minutes…you had to pick up the pieces.  Because Dean Fucking Winchester wasn’t going to—

 

“Good morning, baby.” 

 

Your eyes flew open as you felt the arm wrap around your waist, pulling you back against his chest as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder.  This wasn’t right…it was just a dream…it was just a dream…don’t give into hope.

 

“Baby, you alright?”  Dean’s voice was laced with worry and distress.  His hand moved up from your stomach and to your hip, pulling you around to face him.  The tears in your eyes silently began to fall as you turned your head and body, facing him.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?!”  Dean was quick to press a kiss to your forehead as you just sat there in shock.  It couldn’t be…  “Hey, Sparky.  Talk to me.”

 

“It wasn’t a dream.”  You whispered to him, the shock evident.  Your tears became happy ones as you smiled and nestled into his neck, shifting to get closer and closer to him. 

 

“No baby, it wasn’t a dream.  I’m here.  I’m not leaving.”  Dean shifted some more to allow you to get comfortable.  “I love you, Y/n.” 

 

000

 

It was a bit of an emotional roller coaster of a morning, but Dean stayed by you the entire time.  He comforted you when you felt you were in a happy dream, not wanting to go back to reality.  And when you both finally did decide to get out of bed, he lathered you with love and attention the entire day.

 

“Won’t you need to go to work?”

 

“Nope.”  Dean said as he shifted the pancake in the skillet, flipping it haphazardly.  You shifted in your seat, expecting to see your breakfast fall on the floor or such, but Dean just gave a proud grin.  “You have no faith in my cooking skills.”  He pouted afterwards.

 

“I don’t lack your skills…I lack your talent with the tricks.”  You deadpanned over the lip of your coffee mug, trying to keep your smile down. 

 

“Hey, I only dropped one.”

 

“Two.”

 

“One.”

 

“…two.”  You whispered, counting the one that he tried to flip and only caught half of it.  Sure, the pancake hadn’t hit the floor, but it was still lost due to lack of trick skills. 

 

Dean froze when he heard you whisper that, and slowly set down the pan.  He turned to you with a grin that made you shiver.  You bit your lip, trying to look innocent, but Dean didn’t buy it.  “It was one…and I will win this…”  He slowly came around the island in the kitchen, moving slowly as he eyed you up and down.

 

“Dean…”  You gave him a warning, setting down your coffee so it didn’t get lost in the coming battle of man versus woman.  “Dean…don’t you dare…”  You started giggling as you slid out of your chair, putting it between you and the madly grinning man.

 

“Do what?  Do this?”  In an instant, he was running towards you.  You had managed to get into the next room before he caught up and lifted you up in his arms.  “Say it was one!”  He called out over your laughter as he just wrapped you up in his arms and plopped you down on the couch.  “Say it!”  He said again with a laugh as he hovered over you.  “Say it, or else…” 

 

You couldn’t help but laugh as you reached up your arms and wrapped them around his wide shoulders, teasing his hair with your fingers.  “Or else what?”  You taunted, grinning when Dean just shook his head.

 

“You asked for it.”  He leaned down and captured your lips in a searing kiss, pressing you down into the couch as he let his hands run up your sides.  He waited for you to practically melt before he pulled away.  “Say it…”  He mumbled to you, teasing your lips with light kisses.

 

“Never.”  You sighed back.

 

“Good girl.”  He grinned as he let himself settle over you and kiss you breathless.

 

000

 

It was about an hour later you were both settled on the couch.  Dean had shifted so you were both tangled together, teasing and taunting each other over the earlier argument. 

 

“It didn’t count.”  Dean argued again, running his fingers through your hair.  

 

“It did.  And if you ruin the kitchen trying out all your new tricks, you will be the one to clean it up, mister.”  You mock poked him in the chest, not having any heat behind the threat.  Instead, you let the moment claim you, just loving this feeling of completeness being here with Dean.  You really did love it. 

 

Neither of you had work, neither of you were answering any of the texts or calls you got, it was just the two of you.  You wanted more days like this, just the two of you doing whatever the hell you wanted…wherever the hell you wanted. 

 

You toyed with Dean’s hands, weaving your fingers in between his and rubbing the calluses on his fingers.  “I don’t want this day to end.  I want this every day.”  You told him honestly.

 

Dean hummed in agreement, brining your hand up to his lips to kiss.  “It doesn’t have to…”  His words were serious.  “You could…well…”  He let out a little sigh, chuckling to himself.  “I’m just gonna say it…”

 

“Say what?”  You looked into those green eyes, those eyes that were just shinning at you.  He was looking at you with so much love. 

 

“Move in with me?  Please?”

 

You shifted up onto your elbow, smiling at him.  “Well…since you said please…” 


	18. Chapter 18

It had been a couple week since the perfect day when Dean had asked you to move in.  A string of rainy days had kept the two of you from making the move official, but you actually thought it was pretty funny.  You had met Dean on a rainy night, and now it would be a rainy day when you moved in. 

 

But that was not what happened.  There had been a break in the rain for just a couple days, so you and Dean gathered as many friends as you could to get everything moved during the beautiful weather. 

 

You smiled as you pulled up to your new home, Dean’s house.  It was a simple place, two story, three bedrooms, two bathrooms.  The backyard was your favorite though, as it pressed against the local wooded area, making it seem like it was city out of the front yard and country out the back. 

 

Dean had already worked on making you some raised plant beds so you could do some gardening, something you told him you always wanted to try.  Your clothes and such had been moved over yesterday, as you were tired of waiting for the weather to throw you a bone, but today was all the big stuff. 

 

“Ready?”  Dean asked as he knocked on Baby’s window.  You just grinned up at him as he stepped back and looked over his precious car, making you roll your eyes.  “What, I trust you with her…just…checking to make sure she is okay.” 

 

“You are a dork.”  You said with affection, letting Dean pull you into his arms, settling his head on yours. 

 

“Yea, the dork you’re living with.”  He mumbled back.

 

This was it.  This was the start of your new life with Dean…after you moved what felt like a few hundred boxes.  But hey, at least you had some help.

 

“Hey lovebirds!  Come on!  We don’t know where everything goes!”  Sam shouted out as he lifted a box from the moving truck and began trekking it inside.

 

“Yea, yea!”  Dean laughed back.  He pressed a kiss to your forehead before motioning to the house.  “We will do all the heavy lifting, you make sure they get to the right room, okay?” 

 

You just nodded, chuckling as Meg took your arm in hers as you stepped away.  “And I will oversee that very important task!”

 

You rolled your eyes, “you just don’t want to carry any of the boxes.”

 

“Damn straight!”  She laughed.  “Some of them are monsters.”

 

And just as she said that, you heard cursing from behind you.  You turned to see Castiel struggling with a box.  “Dear God, what do you have in here?!”  Dean walked over and helped him with it, both of them working together to get it indoors. 

 

“Oh…those are probably her books!”  Meg shouted out.  “To the office!  Lift with your knees, babe!” 

 

“Babe?”  You were shocked, Meg hadn’t said anything about this yet, not that you weren’t excited.

 

“Ehh…what can I say, he has a nice ass and a really nice d—”

 

“TMI!”  You shouted, covering your ears as you hummed a song and quickly moved inside.  “It’s bad enough you defiled my desk!” 

 

“I cleaned it!”

 

“You wiped it down with a Clorox wipe, that is not the same thing!”  You argued back, laughing with your friend. 

 

Box by box the truck and the cars were emptied, leaving nothing left to bring inside.  Everyone was happy to stay to help unpack, although that may have been because they were waiting for the food that was promised.  It didn’t take long, Meg and you setting up the office the way you liked, the other guys putting odds and ends away, like bowls and pictures and such.  Dean handled everything that went in the bedroom or bathroom. 

 

And by sunset, you were all set outside with some beers and pizza in your hands around Dean’s, oh wait, you and Dean’s fire pit.  You chuckled at the thought. 

 

“What’s so funny, Sparky?”  Dean asked as he took a swig of his beer.

 

“Just odd, you know…thinking that this is my home now too.  I’ll have to get used to calling it ours instead of yours now.” 

 

Dean couldn’t contain the grin he gave you, or the kiss he pressed to your lips.  “I love you, Sparky.  And when all these guys are gone, I’m gonna show you just how much.” 

 

You hummed in agreement before kissing him back.  You shifted in your seat so you could lean against his shoulder as your legs settled over his lap.  “I love you too, Dean.”  You whispered to him, in a state of bliss that would last for many years to come.


End file.
